


jump then fall into me

by ukogichun



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spider-Man Fusion, F/F, dahyun have the best bros, dahyun is a dumb spidergirl, just mihyun fluff i swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27258622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukogichun/pseuds/ukogichun
Summary: Dahyun just want to show off to her crush Mina but things went wrong when she got bitten by a radioactive spider at the insectariumor mihyun spiderman au !!
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Myoui Mina
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50





	1. you're so stylish

**Author's Note:**

> i just want a mihyun spiderman au and what about it
> 
> ANWAY HAPPY MIHYUN DAY

**DAHYUN ALMOST MISSED THE BUS FOR HER LAST HIGH SCHOOL FIELD TRIP.**

Thankfully her best friend Chaeyoung, who is an early bird (just for the field trip) saved a seat for her. Chaeyoung was the first one on the bus so she got the best seat on the bus: the back part.

The back seat of the bus is seated with five persons and they are missing one person. Chaeyoung is kinda worried about the worst possibilities that might happened at the back of the bus since Tzuyu is not coming with them (Tzuyu aka always missing in action, in fact, she didn’t even bother joining this, she predicted, “boring field trip”).

In other words, Tzuyu keeps the balance within them.

“so Tzuyu’s not really coming?” Dahyun asked while putting her pack bag in her lap, it's still early in the morning and Dahyun already looked like a mess with her messy hair. She looks like she ran a mile. 

“yeah she’s not and fix your hair bro!” Dahyun just rolled her eyes at Chaeyoung before standing up and called her their other two friends who is more late than her.

“KIM JIWOO!! CHOI YERIM!!” everybody on the bus looked at Dahyun, Chaeyoung felt embarrassed for her that she even hide herself behind her bag.

If you take a look at the scene it looks like 3 of the stars are colliding forming a new brighter one. It's still early in the morning and they are already being the class energy balls. (in fact, they are well known as the class social butterflies)

“ah I should’ve brought my shades!” Chaeyoung joked.

All of them placed their bags at the empty seat beside Chaeyoung (where Tzuyu is suppose to sit) so their sitting arrangement looks like: **Yerim, Jiwoo, Dahyun, Chaeyoung, Empty seat.**

“did she look at us-“

Chaeyoung, Jiwoo, and Yerim started making unnecessary noises when Dahyun is about to ask about her crush again. As always, Dahyun always does her best to be noticed by her crush but sometimes some things don’t go as she planned. _But at least one look from Mina makes Dahyun's day complete already._

…

They arrived at their first and only destination where their advisers are going to supervise them, after this they can go anywhere but make sure to go back at the bus at the time given.

** THE INSECTARIUM.  **

The three of them just politely follow what the guides say, they don’t want to get separated from their group (they are not the only school who’s doing a field trip). There’s a lot of people at the insectarium right now but Mina is the first person Dahyun saw when she looked away at Yerim who’s discussing to her “why cockroaches are better than butterflies”.

When Mina looked their way Dahyun pretended to give a damn at what Yerim is saying. “hmm that’s interesting, but cockroaches don’t have colors so they are boring.” Yerim was about to say something when someone shushes them all up, it was the guide. Dahyun mentally thanked the guide because it also shut Yerim up. Dahyun can still feel that Mina is looking at their side.

“first stop, butterflies,” the guide says then read a long-ass paragraph of facts about the butterflies that probably most of the students don’t really care.

Like how can you even listen to the guide when you are being mesmerized by the beauty of hundreds of different dead butterflies that is displayed all around you. Dahyun was so amazed that she didn’t even notice that Mina is already beside her.

“so Yerim what do you think? Are cockroaches still better than butterflies-“ Dahyun realized that Yerim is no longer beside her. “oh hi there butterfly- oh I mean Mina..” Dahyun cursed mentally then scratched the back of her head.

“is that what you and your friend talking about earlier?” Mina asked while looking at the butterfly exhibits. _Mina freaking heard what Yerim and I were talking?_

“uhmm excuse me what?” Dahyun sounded rude at that part. “o-oh I mean you heard us talking? Woah I’m amazed with your hearing skills” she sounded sarcastic. Dahyun sucks at this.

Mina kinda blushed when she looked at Dahyun, she excused herself then walked away. Did Dahyun just ruined her chance?

Her three friends clap at her but their faces look disappointed. Dahyun is really bad at talking to her crush.

…

“second to the last stop, it’s the itsy bitsy spiders!” the guide twirls around. “joke I lied they aren’t small”

The students don’t show any reaction at all. Nobody is moving but they are just looking at the aquarium tanks around them that are filled with different species of spider. Looks like the guide knows why. “so I see you guys are scared of spiders ey?”

“I can finally agree with you this time that ‘cockroaches are better than spiders’” Dahyun told Yerim but it was a wrong timing, it looks like everybody heard what she said.

“who said that?” the guide asked and everybody pointed at Dahyun. “okay please step forward young lady”

Dahyun confidently stepped forward like she’s not afraid of anything at all.

“do you fear spiders?” the guide asked, really anticipating Dahyun’s answer. _And so is Mina._

“no?” the whole students went ‘woah’

On the other side, Chaeyoung, Jiwoo and Yerim already know what Dahyun is doing. Of course, she's going to show off in front of her crush again. So very Dahyun. If she’s bad at talking to her crush well at least she’s good at this.

“is that so? Then do you mind…” the guide opened the aquarium tank. “…putting your one of your hand inside? Also one of the spiders here..”

Not listening to what the guide is saying, Dahyun put one of her hand inside the tank without even knowing what kind of species of spiders are inside. What’s important is that her crush is pretty sure amazed by her right now.

All of her classmates gave her some applause, her best friends are the loudest and of course, her crush clapped at her too. Dahyun can already feel some of the spiders crawling on her hand but it doesn’t really bother her but it's true that she doesn’t fear spiders or any insects.

“wow I’m really amazed of your bravery-“

She felt something has bit her hand but she didn’t move a thing. It sure did hurt a bit but it's gone now.

“okay time to remove your hand now coz I feel like I’m the one who’s scared for you” the guide assisted Dahyun. “thank you so much for your courage now you may go back to your friends”

Dahyun feels a little bit dizzy while walking to her friends. It feels like she lost all of her energy to speak or react. Her friends asked her if she’s okay and she answered energetically. Minutes after she feels like everyone around her is changing colors, she blinks and blinks and even squeezes her eyes until everything is back to normal. She thinks maybe she’s just hungry so she dragged her three demons and ditched the boring exhibits (it's fine since they are on the last one already).

_Why would Dahyun be scared of a spider’s bite?_

And then Dahyun didn’t feel so good the rest of the field trip, she didn’t enjoy her last field trip as a high school student.

…

When she got home she is all drained up even though she didn’t do that much activities in fact she literally forgot what she did the whole afternoon. All she remembers was the feeling of wanted to vomit and most of the time dizzy but nevertheless, she tried to act okay to her friends so that they won’t worry.

She even forgot the reason why she’s acting up like this but she just proceeds to sleep instead of thinking.

In the morning when she woke up she feels a lot better than yesterday but something feels different about her body. Oh, she’s still in her clothes from yesterday, she decided to take a bath first.

When she grabbed the doorknob of her bathroom door she feels like her hands are a bit sticky, she ignores the fact and just proceeds to the shower. When she was about to apply shampoo to her hair and wash it, her hair got stuck on her hand. She thinks maybe her brother played some pranks on her again and put some glue on the shampoo.

“AH SHIT!” Dahyun cursed while slowly removing her hands from her hair, she just decided to take a half bath and she’ll just buy a new shampoo bottle later.

Now that she’s putting on her uniform her hand still keeps on sticking to the cloth. _What is happening to me?_

When she tried to clap that’s when she realized that all of the sticky thingies is coming from her hand. She looked at her palm closely, there are tiny things that look like from an insect she can’t recall. Now at the back of her palm there's a mark that looks like a bite. Where did she get the bite?

Dahyun remembers. _Fuck that spider._

“no way I am not-“ she tried sticking her hand in a wall and it stuck. She put her other hand and now she looks like she’s climbing the wall.

Dahyun surely reads a lot of comics and watches a lot of movies but she don’t want to believe that she’s turning into one of her favorite superheroes.

“no way I’m spiderman?!”

Since they live in the city surrounded by buildings she tried to test her skill if she’s really spiderman. She grabbed her bag because she might be late for school and also forgot to tell her mom that she’s going to school already, she even skipped breakfast.

“I’M SORRY MOMMM!” Dahyun is enjoying every crawl she makes at the wall. She really is spiderman now or perhaps spidergirl? She can’t wait to tell her friends about this but are they going to believe her?

Now that she’s on the top of a 10 story building, she really wants to confirm one more time if she’s spiderman. All she has to do is jump and trust her hand if it's gonna shoot webs. She’s trusting her life for this.

**She took a deep breath.**

**_1.._ **

“I’m sorry mom for skipping breakfast”

_**2..** _

“and also I think I left my damn calculator at my desk at home”

_**3..** _

“MYOUI MINA I LOVE YOUUU!!”

Dahyun jumped and she shoots her first web. She successfully made her first perfect swing but then she collided at a wall badly, but she’s spiderman anyway it won’t hurt but she’s still Kim Dahyun so maybe it hurt a bit.

She’s now late for her first subject but the good thing is her hands don’t normally stick that much anymore, she can now control it. Dahyun is sure a fast learner.

Dahyun just casually walked inside of their classroom just like it's nothing, she forgot the presence of her teacher.

“wow Kim Dahyun looks like you’re so early… for your next class” her teacher sarcastically said. _Ugh not this teacher._

“yes ma'am I am” Dahyun placed her bag at her seat and to her left is Chaeyoung, in front of her is Jiwoo and behind her is Yerim. Chaeyoung gave her a fistbomb.

“where’s your necktie Kim Dahyun?” _shit._ Dahyun also left it on her desk along with her calculator. “Kim Dahyun I know this isn’t the first time-“ someone called their teacher so she got interrupted. “excuse me for a bit class”

Dahyun looks at Chaeyoung, Jiwoo, and Yerim but they can’t help her right now. She wants to go at Tzuyu’s locker maybe she has an extra necktie and also Tzuyu is missing again. When Dahyun looked at her desk someone placed a necktie on her desk. She looked at her right it was Mina.

“so where was I again? Oh yeah Dahyun-”

“yes ma’am found my necktie already” Dahyun smiled and it looks like everything is alright now. The teacher didn’t scold her anymore and she just proceeds to sit in her chair.

_Why did Mina give me her necktie?_

“give it back to me after the class okay” Mina whispered, Dahyun just softly answered ‘okay’.

_Oh I’m just borrowing it._


	2. you're my heart shaker shaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dahyun and her 'little' crush to Mina.

**DAHYUN GOT INTO DETENTION.**

The teacher, the one Dahyun always got in late remembered Dahyun had already been late for like 5 times straight. It's not really a big deal but Dahyun feels like the teacher just wants her to get into detention for no reason.

But it's fine for her because she has Mina's presence tied around her neck, yes its just Mina’s necktie. Dahyun used to take off her necktie during recess time or lunchtime because it bothers her swallowing. The school is really strict when it comes to neckties, it should be always tight, if you got caught wearing a loose necktie the teacher would ask you to stand the whole class and if you’re seen not wearing a necktie you would be standing outside the classroom for the whole class, you can read more about the long-ass necktie rules at the guidance office.

And who proposed that rule? Their one and only guidance slash miss perfectionist Jung Jinsoul.

Of course Dahyun doesn’t care about these nonsense rules but then she makes sure she will not get caught.

For almost half of Dahyun’s detention, she was just daydreaming about Mina while holding her necktie close to her cheek, feeling the fabric, and smelling Mina’s perfume. People look like they smoke crack when they are in love but Dahyun assures that it's just a crush, but she's acting like it's more than just a crush.

Dahyun and Mina have been classmates ever since they first stepped their foot upon this school. They were both new students at that time. For months they only got each other, they only talk to each other, they eat lunch together and everywhere they go they are always tangled with each other but things changed when Dahyun decided to let her extrovert side out and make other friends, Mina understands although there’s a part of her wishes that she just wants Dahyun by her side forever (and Dahyun doesn’t know that). But those were years ago, they were still probably innocent kids. If things changed maybe feelings changed too.

But as they grow older Dahyun realized that her first-ever friend in school was a literal goddess. Everybody wants her, everybody is crazy about her. Dahyun thinks she's no match for all Mina’s admirers but of course, her supportive friends are what makes her keep going. Dahyun is already contented living in her imaginations with Mina.

Also, her crush on Mina started when they were in 2nd-year high school, it was during their PE class and Mina tripped and got her knee wounded. Dahyun didn’t hesitate and volunteered to bring Mina to the clinic. Take note that Dahyun doesn’t have a crush on Mina that time but after they cleaned Mina’s wounded knee, Mina thanked Dahyun and hugged her really tight, and said “I miss being close to you”.

That time for the first time Dahyun’s heart was beating so fast and it is because of Mina.

“oh it's already 4:30, you may now go home Dahyun” Dahyun is still lost in her daydream so Miss Jo slammed her table. “DAHYUN!”

Dahyun just went back to her senses. “oh yeah sorry ma'am, what was that again?”

“do you know the reason why I give you detention?” Dahyun didn’t answer. “it's not because of your necktie but it's because you’ve been late in my class many times already.” Miss Jo fixed all of the scattered paper on her desk and it looks like she just finished checking them. “also I just want some company while checking these paper because rumors said…” Dahyun just took a deep breath and smiled after hearing her teacher’s “scary story”.

“Thank you for your time Dahyun, I’ll secretly give you plus points” Dahyun didn’t expect that she thanked and said bye to her former-most-hated-teacher.

Dahyun had a bright idea, instead of using their school gate and walk normally, she went up to their school’s rooftop. While going up she bumps into one of the teachers and dropped all of her things. It was the Miss Jung Jinsoul so Dahyun quickly fixed her loose necktie and apologized and helped her picked up her things.

After seeing the view there Dahyun regretted climbing up. There were no other tall buildings nearby to do a perfect swing but only tall trees. So she has no other choice but to swing in that tree and unluckily the branch of the tree she shot her first web broke so she panicked and shot webs to that tree’s trunk and she collided to the tree instead of falling to the ground.

Dahyun also hopes that nobody saw her do that. “I’m such a dumb spidergirl” Dahyun said before going down to the tree. When she's done thankfully there were only a few people around who don’t seem to notice her so she just started walking just like nothing happened.

She stopped by at a comic store to read some spiderman comics. She also noticed that Peter Parker and her have a lot of differences. But this is a different universe anyway, things can change. Dahyun decided not to buy the comic book and just carefully brought it back to its plastic and walked out of the comic store like an innocent person who hasn’t committed a crime.

While she’s walking on her way home she walked pass by an alley and suddenly her spider senses kicked tingles her, she ignores her at first but the more she ignores it the more tingling sensation she can feel so she ran into that dark alley and saw a lady surrounded by two men.

“HEY!” Dahyun confidently called the two men, the one is in average height and the other one is tall. “pick someone on your own size” Dahyun didn’t know where did she got THAT confidence but she’s just trying to be a hero here.

The two men laughed maniacally. “are you lost kid? go home your playmates aren’t here” the other one said then he turned back his attention to the lady, the lady looks like she’s in her 40s.

Dahyun grabbed the lid of a stainless steel trash bin beside her and smashed it to the other men with full force and the man with the average height (and also the one who talked to her) collapsed.

The tall man throws the lady’s things and gives her attention to Dahyun “we already warned you kid… who the fuck do you think you-“ before the man could step another foot closer to Dahyun, she immediately punch the tall man and he flew away, Dahyun shots web to it and she pulled it back right to the other man who was about to stand up and they both collided with each other. Dahyun makes sure they can’t stand up so she tied them around with her web.

“thank you… young lady” Dahyun picks up the lady’s things and she feels like there's something wrong. “What's your name? who are you by the way?”

Dahyun doesn’t have a mask to hide her identity. _She really is a dumb spidergirl._ But thankfully they are in a dark alley and shes with a lady whose eyesight is definitely poor now, Dahyun covers her face with her hand and slowly swung away from the lady with manners (she bowed before shotting a web then swung away).

Now that she's far away from the lady, she can’t believe she did all of that. She can’t believe she saved someone. This is her first duty as a spiderman or perhaps a spidergirl.

Shes now a hero?

Suddenly her phone started ringing from her bag, it's her mom.

_Oh shit I’m dead_. It's already passed 7, she never comes home this late.

* * *

Dahyun went to school early and she didn’t swing her way from here. She took the bus and did it like a normal person.

“Hello my bit- OH TZUYU YOU’RE BACK!!” Dahyun went to hug her tall friend and then the three other demons joined.

“g-guys you are choking me” Tzuyu complains then they let go of the hug one by one. “I was just gone for two days what's the matter with y’all?”

Jiwoo acts cute. “we just miss you” Yerim joins. “Tzuyu ah~” Dahyun and Chaeyoung were about to join but Tzuyu gave them a “don’t you dare do it” look. Now they look like behave puppies.

…

Now that Tzuyu is back, nothing has really changed. Its still the four demons and their tall friend Tzuyu. When they are trying to think of something to talk to, Jiwoo has always something to say and then Yerim, they sure do know a lot of ridiculous things that they’ve got from their friends from the other section.

Dahyun has something to say too but shes scared. She’s scared that what if they won’t believe her, what if they’ll stay away from her because she’s weird thinking she’s spiderman. It feels like all of Dahyun's thoughts are occupied with negativity.

“looks like Dahyun has some tea to spill” Jiwoo said then took a sip from her juice. Dahyun doesn’t seem to hear it. “hey Dahyun are you okay?”

Yerim has a bright idea (but she’s brighter) “DAHYUNNN!! ARE YOU OKAAAYY!?” Yerim shakes Dahyun and that helps her to snap back into reality.

“oh god Yerim did you just shake me? what if the mentos I ate early this morning and the cola I just drank minutes ago will merge and my stomach will explode???” Dahyun sounded so serious with what she just said and Tzuyu almost got choked with her bread. _These idiots._

“Dahyun are you serious with that??” Chaeyoung asked a bit worried and scared. Jiwoo and Yerim are also worried about Dahyun. Tzuyu just proceeds at eating her bread elegantly.

“do you want to see a doctor?” all of them burst into laughter when Yerim asked that question. The way she said it was just funny, now they are the only loud group and the only students left at their canteen it's because recess time is over and they didn’t notice it.

After all of that Dahyun just decided to not tell her friends about it. She’ll just find a perfect timing because she believes everything takes time. Or maybe she’ll end up forgetting to tell them.

(the five of them got punished because they entered the classroom 15 minutes late, they were only supposed to be 5 minutes late but Chaeyoung got slipped into a banana peel and they have to laugh at her for 10 minutes.)

…

Mina approached Dahyun as soon as their last subject ended. Well actually since morning Mina is itching to ask Dahyun about her necktie but then Dahyun looks lost plus she’s with her friends and Mina doesn’t want to interrupt. But now is the perfect time.

Originally, its fine for Mina if Dahyun doesn’t give back her necktie but then her mom, who’s doing the laundry, asked her about where her one missing necktie and she has no other choice but to answer honestly that her friend borrowed it (aren’t we all scared of our mom in things like this.)

“Uhmm Dahyun about my necktie?” Mina shyly asked and avoided Dahyun’s stare. Mina can feel Dahyun’s nervous stare at her and she hopes this is not what she thinks it is. “Dahyun?”

Dahyun took a deep breath. “well Mina the thing is i-“ Mina didn’t let Dahyun say the next words to lessen the pain, she covered Dahyun’s mouth with her hand (Dahyun think she's cute with that). Dahyun did a zipping her mouth motion and now both of them fell into an awkward silence. 

“you know what Dahyun? It's fine. Thanks for your time, bye!” Mina then skipped away from Dahyun after saying bye. Dahyun wants to clarify some things but Yerim grabbed her and then it finally slipped out of her mind.

The thing is Mina’s necktie is just in Dahyun’s bag.

…

At the end of the day not a single word came out from Mina’s mom mouth when Mina told her that her friend lost her necktie. _Mina’s mom just finished baking cookies maybe that's why shes in a good mood. Weird._

What’s weirder is that her mom even asked her to give that friend some cookies tomorrow.

Such a sweet mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note that i randomly make the chapter title based on what song im listening while writing this chapter lmao

**Author's Note:**

> should i add a villain? hmm


End file.
